


Watch The Snow Fall

by filbertroll (ravendell)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/filbertroll
Summary: 陪你一起看雪。





	Watch The Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 阿维，今年可是你奔三大寿啊，生日就送你瓶霸王防脱洗发水吧，你成龙哥也在用呢，效果杠杠的。咱们勇啊，口头上说不担心你发际线，实际也是担忧的！不然他戳发旋干啥，欲求不满吗！

 

 

01

 

 

勇利刚见到维克托那会儿，他没认出那人是维克托·尼基福罗夫。

 

十二月的冬至，白雪在黑夜里怒号，细碎的冰雹淅淅沥沥，在坚硬的窗户上拍出一阵噼里啪啦。风喧嚣得很，舞蹈室外面的阳台上放着的花花草草被吹歪了几盆，无人理。长廊处回荡着清脆的高跟鞋声，直到门被打开，哒哒作响才骤然停止，但滑轮走过地面的声音仍旧锲而不舍地跟着。舞蹈室内氤氲着暖气。见有人来，里面的男孩停下了压腿的动作，脑袋往门的方向瞧。冷风从门缝溜进来，他捂着嘴，小小声打了个喷嚏。脚踩着高跟鞋的女人迅速关上门。

 

“勇利！没着凉吧？”美奈子问。

 

他摇摇头，目光在她的身上徘徊几秒，但很快又越过去，锁定她身后那位带着行李箱、穿着厚实的青年。他盯着对方那头乱糟糟的银发，不自觉问了句，外面很冷吗（さむいですか）。用的是日文，他也是说出口的瞬间才意识到那外国人大抵是听不懂的，然而对方似是估到了大致含义，回以他颔首微笑。

 

美奈子说：这是维克托，来，和他打声招呼吧。

 

青年最多五十公斤，纤细的肌肉凭肉眼可见，身高最多一米七，但比勇利高出整整一个头；他不像是本地人，银发蓝眼格外引人注目，但也不像外地人，脸上的温和笑容仿佛这里的所有人都是他的老乡。勇利看着青年缓缓蹲下身子，慢慢拉起他的手，用带着口音的英文问他，你叫什么名字。男孩被突如其来的凉意吓到，身子抖了一下，维克托没留意到。

 

名字，名字。他咀嚼着这个单词，回忆在英文课上学到的知识，想了一会儿，才说，勇利，胜生勇利。青年哇了一声，海色的眼眸眨了又眨。男孩望向他的时候，看见海里面的藏着的星星，便也跟着“哇——”。

 

 

 

 

美奈子开车把勇利送回家之前，她在驾驶座上打了通电话。她的语速很快，废话也多，坐在后座的勇利模模糊糊地听着，借着好不容易捉到的几个关键词，得悉维克托会在他家住几个月的消息。或许对方是来跟美奈子学舞的。他想。她在国际芭蕾舞比赛上获奖甚多的事迹勇利是知道的。勇利看着维克托把行李放到后备箱，看着他站在雪里望前望后几秒；对方最后拉开另一边后座的门，坐到他旁边来。

 

车子开动了，美奈子一踩油门，外面的雪便往车后面飞。青年看了眼窗外，又扭过头看他，眼神里含着笑。对方问，你经常看到雪吗。他听得懂，就嗯嗯啊啊地点头，说是啊是啊。

 

维克托浅浅地笑，他揉了揉那头软软的黑发，眼睛飘到男孩的身后，看见窗外的雪。他悄悄道，雪是好东西，它能藏住许多不想被挖掘的秘密。这一次，勇利听不懂了，维克托用了很多他不认识的单词。男孩扭过头，有些着急地追着青年的目光，他试图理解对方的话，却只能看见车窗外转瞬即逝的人影和物影——黑蒙蒙的一片，偶尔会冒出一点点车与路灯交杂的亮光。囤积在路边的莹白色雪堆也变得黯然失色。

 

不知是哪儿来的勇气，男孩想了解眼前这青年背后的故事。他抬起手，摸摸那只抵在他脑袋上的手。他的小手握起那只冰凉的大手，很慢很慢地，递到唇边哈气。他希望温暖能传递。

 

维克托不抗拒。

 

然后他们没再说话。美奈子安静地开车，青年依旧看着车窗外，男孩也依旧看着他。

 

车停下来的时候美奈子对后座的维克托说，我帮你拿行李，勇利交给你；然后头也不回地下车。青年用另一只手把脚边放着的伞撑开，先把自己送出车门，再转过身拉起车内男孩的手。那只手已经被勇利捂暖和了。男孩捏紧对方的手，犹豫了几秒，最后把头钻到那把伞柄生锈的灰黑色雨伞下，决定忘记背包里装着的那把伞。他要关车门的时候维克托松开他，转而拍拍他的发梢，晶莹的雪簌簌落下，他登时有点不好意思，自己也伸出手拍头发，但那上面已经没有雪了。

 

伞是单人伞，虽是比普通的款式大一些，但两个人一起撑还是有些逼仄的。维克托搂过男孩的肩，把他们的距离靠近一点，那本是无心之为，勇利却感觉很好。雪下，他们打着伞走进温泉旅馆，一分钟不到的路程他们却走得缓慢而谨慎，一步一个脚印，小的跟着大的，越来越近，越来越近。最后，大小不一的两种足迹紧贴在一起，他们的手贴在一起，心也贴在一起。

 

那一刻，勇利只是庆幸自己没拿出包里的伞。

 

 

 

 

接下来的几周也刮着雪。来泡温泉的人多了许多，小孩子在外面堆雪人，样子形形色色，奇形怪状的占绝大多数。勇利很少跟出去玩，他和维克托到舞蹈室练习的次数相对较多。

 

青年是花滑选手，来长谷津也确实是为了找美奈子，后来他看了电视直播，才知道那人不是普通的花滑选手。美奈子只有他们两个徒弟，她指导维克托的时候他要么坐到旁边休息，要么自己训练，但他通常是静静地站着，看维克托跳，看着看着，便会被对方优美的舞姿吸引，喜爱涌出来，变得不可收拾。注意到他的视线的青年会冲他笑，问他，自己刚刚跳得怎样，然后勇利会用尽一切他所已掌握的形容词夸他。每晚他都会看一看英文课本，想在第二天时，用一些更标致的英文惊艳对方，然而他们的言语交流次数依旧不多（至少，对勇利来说，数量是完全不够的）。维克托说的话他不明白，对方就用手比划，直到他全然理解为止。兜兜转转，他们嫌麻烦，索性就不说了，无聊时靠到对方身旁坐下，一赖便是一整天。那时候的维克托孩子气得很，他会把勇利抱到怀里，脸在那头毛茸茸的黑发里蹭，男孩也任着他的性子，把头埋到洗旧的围巾里，藏起面颊上的淡淡红晕。

 

很奇怪，维克托与他认识的人有那么点分别，或许是因为对方是异乡人，又或许不是……说到底，感觉上的不同，他是不清楚该如何表述的。

 

不过，这短短的几个月，对方为他带来的快乐是无与伦比的。

 

外面下雪的时候，他们便窝在勇利暖融融的房间里，用维克托的笔电看成年组的花滑直播。青年指着电脑屏幕，在男孩耳边轻轻说，你觉得我能一直拿金牌吗。勇利抬起头，恰好撞进对方闪亮亮的眼睛，然后他在朦胧中听见自己说了句，你一定可以。维克托说过，他家里有只贵宾狗，很是粘人，见着熟人还会热情地扑上去，赏对方一脸狗唾液，勇利在一旁笑，说也想见狗狗，然后青年把手机相册找出来，一张一张翻给男孩看。维克托还说过，总有一天要让勇利亲自抱抱马卡钦；他说这话的语气仿佛这是个承诺，是一个百分百会实现的约定。

 

维克托吃过他最喜欢的猪排饭，去过他最喜欢的沙滩，也到过冰之城堡，认识他的朋友优子和西郡，但对方即将离去的时候，勇利依旧怅然。按理来说，他已经让对方融入自己的世界了，应当是满足的，然而他并不快乐，最后那几天，他一到晚上便把头蒙在被子里，第二天起来眼睛红红的，不管维克托怎么问他都不肯说。

 

 

 

 

临走前，青年让男孩到冰堡里等他。

 

在这之前，勇利没亲眼见过维克托滑冰，这几个月来他看过录像，看过直播，但站在百米远的距离看对方滑冰，实话说他还是第一次。见男孩来了，站在冰场中央的青年便按遥控器播放音乐。维克托远远地朝他笑。那是一首意大利歌曲，他侧着耳听，在浑厚而低沉的男声和悠扬的管弦乐里看维克托滑行，起跳，走接续步，又起跳，再接一个跳接蹲转……及腰的银发跟在青年身后，摇摇晃晃。一整个过程，勇利只能用“移不开视线”形容：维克托的身体在音乐里舞动，双手打开又收回，像是要挽回什么，又像是要放开什么。

 

他屏住呼吸，安静而专注地欣赏。

 

不知何时维克托已经滑完了一整个节目，他来到勇利身旁时喘着气，露出一个虚弱的微笑。他原本想问：他的第一次编舞如何，好还是不好，你满意吗等等，但始终没问出口，他只是用手轻轻地摘下男孩的眼镜，温柔地把对方脸上的泪痕抹去，然后解释说，这首曲子的名字是“伴我身旁，不要离开”。

 

快上车的时候，青年收起那把灰黑色的伞，蹲下身子，把男孩拥进怀里。他温柔地摸着那瘦小的背脊，那么地轻，那么地慢，好不容易才抚平那颗一颤一颤抽泣着的心。维克托安慰道，别担心，我么还会见面的。他感觉男孩把他的脖子搂得更紧了。想了想， 他补充说， 而且你还没见过马卡钦，她肯定很想认识你了。他听见男孩小小声地说，嗯啊，便揉揉他的黑发，把那上面的积雪拍掉。

 

勇利从维克托的肩里抬起头，他看着对方，红肿的眼睛里溢着笑意。四目交接，青年跟着他一起笑。

 

还要一起吃猪排饭，很多很多的猪排饭。他嗅着维克托大衣上掺着的新雪气味，如是说道。

 

 

02

 

 

索契大奖赛结束的时候已经是深夜了，场外飘着细雪，一点一点从夜空掉下，雪飞落得静默，带着一身纯粹的白，却是在漆黑的夜晚中、湛蓝的霓虹灯里最为鲜亮的色彩。

 

他们多年没联系了。维克托离开之后，勇利拿着对方的号码，倒没想过要打个电话过去叙叙家常，或者没事找事地寒暄几句，他只是捧着买来的杂志，透过上面的访谈和照片了解对方的一举一动。勇利知道，青年回国后把那头极长的银发剪了，可具体原因他不知道（有媒体问过，维克托不愿透露 ），他可惜，但盯着那干净利索的短发、遮住左眼的刘海，却又难能奈何加快的心跳。后来勇利没再练芭蕾，美奈子让他学着维克托当花滑选手，他乐意非常，在国内的强化班里恶补几年，便飞到底特律找切雷斯蒂诺了。

 

所以他站到领奖台上时有些发懵。

 

他拿了第二。

 

稳拿冠军的维克托就站在他的旁边。

 

银发青年不再是青年，男人褪去了年少时的青涩，予人的感觉仅剩英气和成熟，他是俊秀的，而且相当迷人。勇利站在领奖台上，悄悄抬起头，发现维克托也侧着头在看他，便快速别开眼，没敢再望回去；对方那海蓝色的炙热视线，是他闭着眼也能感受到的。即便勇利比以往拔高了十多公分，但和维克托相比，他们依旧差上半个头的距离——几厘米，是一个踮起脚的高度。曾经的他有着婴儿肥的脸蛋和身材，现在的他瘦消了许多，五官锐利，脸部轮廓分明，可整个人还带着点未脱的稚气，一副不成熟的模样。咋一看他好像变了，又好像没变。眼下，勇利没戴他标志性的眼镜，还梳了个大背头，他不觉得泛泛之交能根据相貌认出他。

 

然而维克托还是在看他。

 

这是他们第一次在国际赛场上交锋。几年前他参加国内比赛时，因技术分太低而没被入选，后来他休赛几年，心平气和在底特律苦练跳跃，然后学着崇拜的人的样子，自己编舞作曲。结果便是，这一次复赛让他获得了相当傲人的成就。所以这些年他没怎么活跃，维克托不知道他的存在诚然理所应当，更何况他自己也没在比赛前后找人打招呼，如今被对方当成半路杀出的程咬金，狠狠地仇视，好像也有理有据。勇利在接连不断的镁光灯和快门声里强颜欢笑。

 

 

 

 

人们似乎更在意一个能与冰上传奇对持的选手。他刚下领奖台便被记者簇拥到角落，被迫接受一系列的问题轰炸，切雷斯蒂诺有尝试帮他应付一些，但他还是没能赶在维克托离场之前找到对方，聊一两句客套话。再晚一点的时候，切雷斯蒂诺把他拽出酒店房间，他的教练非要他参加宴会，他不得不去。

 

橘色的墙纸衬着黄色的灯，教练和选手换上崭新亮丽的西装和晚礼服，握着酒杯侧耳交谈。灯火辉煌，觥筹交错，他躲在宴会厅最不显眼的一隅，小心翼翼地抿着切雷斯蒂诺拿给他的香槟。

 

“祝贺你。”

 

勇利抬起头，看见格外显眼的俄罗斯人穿过层层人海，走到他面前。

 

对方举起酒杯，微微摇晃，以作示意。他颔首，也举起自己手里的，轻轻碰上去。声音清脆明亮，有如接吻。“谢谢，也祝贺你。”勇利说完，低下头啜一口。

 

“你今天的表演很出色，尤其是自由滑。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

四目交集，他们靠墙而站。对方离他很近，肩与肩咫尺之遥，再靠近一些，说不准还能听见鼓噪的心跳。

 

“我没想过你会当花滑选手。”维克托抿着酒，慢慢地说。

 

“……”

 

勇利局促地咳了一声，他别开眼，过了一会儿，才说：“你还记得。”

 

“记得什么？”维克托听得有点发懵。

 

“就是，呃、我没想过——”

 

“啊，噢。”维克托冲他飞快地眨眼睛，“噢，我当然记得。”他又重复一遍。

 

勇利的嘴巴发干，“我以为你忘了。”

 

“怎么可能会忘。”俄罗斯人晃晃脑袋，食指揉捏太阳穴。

 

“这样啊……”

 

勇利低头盯着酒杯看，维克托仰头看天花板，他们彼此都知道那些东西没什么好看的，但视线就是扯不回来。

 

勇利想和他说，他很高兴；想和他说，他也养了只贵宾犬，就叫小维；他想问马卡钦怎么样了；还想问，你最近过得好吗。他想了很多，想说的也很多，结果真正要说的时候他一句也倒不出。人年幼时没有能力表述，成年了却不懂应该如何表述。他沉默地举起杯子灌酒，不停地灌，希望醉得不省人事，这样，他就不会再纠结到底要说还是不说了。然而香槟就那一点点，干了两三口杯子便见底了，勇利见身旁的俄罗斯人也在埋头喝酒，便想去取多两支，谁知腰刚从墙壁上站直维克托就把他拉住了。

 

对方的嘴唇张张合合，憋了老半天才吐出一句话。

 

“陪我跳支舞？”

 

他抬起眼睫：“嗯？”

 

“就当是老朋友叙叙旧，怎样？”对方拉着他的手臂，还在等。勇利望向他，不意外在那片海蓝色里捕捉到点头的自己。

 

“好。”维克托微微松口气，“你等一下。”

 

他把他们手里的香槟杯拿起，快步走开，勇利看着那西装革履的俄罗斯人熟练地把杯子交给服务生，然后走回来。

 

维克托指指外面，“这里人多，我们去露台吧。”

 

勇利轻轻地嗯一声，脚步跟着对方的背影走。

 

 

 

 

出去之后他们没有马上跳舞。

 

雪势渐渐变大，露台上的宾客都回室内了，有人留意到他们出去，瞥过来的眼神像是看动物园里的猴子。但那两只猴子偏偏生性固执，非要往雪下窜。勇利穿着的衣服不多，温差的转变令他打了个不小的喷嚏。他小心翼翼地把手放到嘴边哈气。维克托笑起来，他把勇利的手从唇前拿下，握到自己胸前，他没说别的什么，只是安静地把他的皮肤捂得严严实实。维克托把他的手握得那么紧，像是怕他跑了还是怎么的。真怪。他昏昏然地想，眼睛盯着那双比自己的大一点的，温暖得发烫的手，登时感觉身子没那么冷了。

 

“你不会觉得手凉了吗？”勇利开口。

 

维克托耸肩：“好像从长谷津回去之后就不觉得了。”

 

“你变了。”

 

“嗯，你也变了。”

 

“是啊。”勇利喃喃。

 

他们沉默了一会儿。

 

“……为什么没有联系我？”维克托小声地说。

 

“啊？”

 

“你有我的邮箱地址，也有我的私人电话。”他的声音大了一点。

 

“……”勇利不吭声。

 

又过了一会儿。

 

“我有想过打给你的，我一直想打。只是每次看完你的表演直播以后，我就觉得，不然下次直接去见你吧……这次大奖赛之前，我也打算找你聊几句。我们可以到处去逛逛，去观光，去你喜欢的地方，哪里都好，或者像我们以前那样，干坐着，什么也不说——呃，我的意思是……”

 

“你想跳什么舞？”维克托说。

 

“什么？”勇利说。

 

“探戈和华尔兹，你选一个。”

 

“……我两个都不会跳。”

 

他掻掻脸颊，说这话时有一点点不好意思。

 

“好吧，你会什么？”

 

“我？”勇利想了想，“几年前我在底特律学了斗舞和钢管舞，披集教会我街舞——啊，披集是我在底特律的室友，他明年也会参加比赛——还有就是，芭蕾和拉丁，你知道的。”

 

“那我们还是跳华尔兹吧，”维克托笑起来，“我可以教你。”

 

从对方说起这个话题的时候他的脸就不断变红。“不，还是算了吧。”

 

“因为对象是我？”

 

“唔……”

 

“还是说，你讨厌和我跳？”

 

他的脸更红了，“不是啦。我不想踩到你的脚……”

 

勇利的眼神鲜丽明亮，棕榈色里藏着点朱红，还有一点点湿润，像是对此羞赧和喜悦的反馈，他迅速地移开目光，在白雪皑皑里呼几口白气。维克托松开他的手，为他拍去发梢上积攒的雪，他不敢乱动可还是隐隐手忙脚乱。两人就这样僵持了很久。真的很久，久到勇利开始理直气壮，又有点自暴自弃地抓住那只在他头上徘徊许久的大手，拉到自己的腰上，搭好，右手又执起对方的手，握紧。维克托头上的雪被那一连串的动作抖得哗啦啦掉。

 

“丑话说在前，”勇利轻咳一声，“踩到了也不能赖我。”

 

维克托愣了一下。

 

“好。”海蓝色的双眸闪亮亮的。

 

 

 

 

他们在灯光照不到的位置起舞，舞步划过纷飞的雪，衣角肩膀头发上点着鹅毛白的色彩，风从鬓间跑过，顺带着抚平紧皱的眉头。勇利的身体在寒冷中软下，动作由僵硬变得轻快，维克托自然而然地加快了引领的步伐，他们前进，后退，滑步，时而旋转一个，时而身子后仰。呼吸交叠，他们把灵魂和身子一并扔向更远的地方。期间勇利误踩了几次，没人细数，也没人理会。他学得极快，到后面还成了主导的那方，对方就由着他，脚下自动转成女步。

 

直到维克托的背撞到阳台的护栏，他们才停下来。额头相抵着，他们看着彼此，吃吃地笑，笑到不能自已，然后维克托喘着气说，其实我挺想你的。见他点点头，那俄罗斯人又继续说，还好你来了，否则我们又错过一次。

 

勇利没把话接下去。

 

他们对立而站。维克托也没说话，只是用双眼盯着他，眼神专注，像是在看什么，又像是泡在回忆里，没在看什么。他瞄一眼维克托，踌躇着，一秒，两秒，然后，他鼓起勇气踮起脚，拨开对方被雪水浸湿的额发，慢慢别到一边，食指掠过左耳的耳背顺势往下，他的指尖勾起对方的下颚，轻轻捧住，然后把脑袋凑上去……

 

迅速一碰。

 

这便是答案了。

 

维克托在他退后的时候拉住他。勇利的双唇浸满香槟的味道，柔软而带着雪的凉意，他们在彼此呼出的白雾里斯文礼貌地接吻。勇利，维克托呢喃，勇利。他为那吻的力道和低声细语羞怯，颤抖着，可又无比坚定确定渴望，维克托在他的双手揽上脖颈的时候回抱过去，手指从腰部一路攀上，抚摸他的背脊和双肩，然后温柔地，小心地抱紧他，把他们靠得更近。他的下巴抵在俄罗斯人的肩上，双唇送上去，亲吻在下颌，然后他像小时候那样，怀念着对方西装上掺有的雪的气息。

 

两人的头上，雪一直下。

 

 

03

 

 

俄罗斯大奖赛开幕前那晚，莫斯科外面白雪皑皑，寒意刺骨，喧嚣的风吹乱心拍的速度。勇利没带伞出门，从附近的训练场跑回宾馆后赶紧钻进浴室冲凉。刚洗完澡的时候门铃响了。他以为是披集出去时忘了带门卡，就没用心打理尚滴着水的头发，擦头用的毛巾往脖子一搭，他套上队服外套，把拉链一拉，然后边擦头发边拉开门。

 

门外的男人放下手中的灰黑色单人伞，张开手臂，轻轻松松把他揽入怀里。还拿着毛巾搓头的手倏地怔住几秒。勇利在那温热的怀抱里迟缓地动了动，绷紧的身子慢慢松懈下来。伸出手回抱的那刻他偷偷勾起唇角。

 

“惊喜吗？”

 

“是啊，”他把脸埋在那件混着雪香的褐色大衣里，轻声道，“好久不见。”

 

“好久不见，勇利。”维克托说。

 

他们终于松开，俄罗斯人呼哧呼哧地冲他微笑，他的面颊冰凉，苍白而没有生机，手倒是热乎的，暖意透过外套流到勇利的心脏。他叹口气，把人推进房里，让对方坐下，又拿起自己那床被子裹好衣着单薄的俄罗斯人。然后他倒退几步，躲过那只想抢毛巾的手。

 

“让我帮你擦头发嘛。”对方瘪嘴。

 

“等你身子暖和了再说。”

 

勇利转过身，背对着维克托，他在水蒸气弥漫的空气里穿上运动裤，裤腿露出一截白皙的皮肤，鲜少受到日晒的赤足在踩在米黄色的地毯上，常年累月的伤痕深吻在脚背两侧。他走过去，前倾身子坐到维克托边上，把挂在脖颈上的毛巾扯下来之后他犹豫几了秒，才慢慢递过去。落在棕褐色大衣身侧的双手迫切地接下。他坐到维克托怀里，耐心地等待。

 

“我一直很想这样做，”维克托拿着毛巾，小心翼翼地揉那头湿漉漉的黑发，“但很少有机会。”

 

“你很想帮我擦头？”

 

“不，我是说，摸你的头发。”

 

“你真奇怪。”

 

勇利抬起头看他，表情宁静又温柔，眼角含着笑。

 

“因为那看上去很软，”说完，维克托又揉了揉，“我刚见你的时候也是很软。”

 

“啊，所以你才经常摸吧，”勇利故意摇摇脑袋，不让对方安稳地擦，“我还以为你是想帮我把头上的雪扫掉。”

 

他笑起来，“也有那个原因，但主要还是想摸。”

 

“我可不是小孩子了。”

 

“是啊，我知道。”

 

他们没再说话。

 

那个吻来的突然，但发生得极其自然，刚好发生在维克托弯下腰，勇利抬起头的时候。仅仅是一个蜻蜓点水的触碰，却引发了不小的热诚。勇利转过腰，跨开脚跪坐到维克托腿间，他的头发还没完全干，毛巾也被丢到一边，但他们没再搭理那些有的没的，只是拥在一起，专心地续上久违缠绵的吻。维克托亲吻他，深深地呼吸他，要把手伸进勇利的外套里，进行热烈而赤诚的爱抚。

 

然后勇利把他的手按住，满面通红地中断他们的深吻。

 

“怎么了？”

 

他顺着对方的手臂摸到微微发颤的手指，温柔地握住。他摇了摇头，说：“你该回去了。”

 

“现在还早，我订的是——”

 

维克托忽然合上嘴。他不再说了。

 

可是勇利直起身子，轻轻捋开他的额发，湿热的唇在上面温柔一碰。

 

“半夜的飞机，”勇利退开身子，他的食指点在他的唇上，嘴边替他把话说完，“但这里离机场有一段距离。你该回去了。”

 

“说的也是。”维克托无法反驳，也不想反驳。他注视着勇利，眉头紧皱，沉静地陈述，“而且你明天还要比赛。”

 

“你后天也有。”

 

“对，”维克托勾起嘴角，“去机场的路上雅科夫没停过说教。”

 

勇利从他腿上下来，坐到他身边，维克托很少说自己的事，他静静听他讲。“尤里也很生气，我不知道他为什么生气，反正他吼，你为什么那么喜欢那只猪，还有乱七八糟的。或许是青少年的叛逆期到了的缘故吧，小猫咪瞪人的时候特别可怕……”

 

“等等，”勇利骤然打断俄罗斯人的抱怨，“等等等等。”

 

“勇利？”

 

“你喜欢我？”他喃喃，瞪大眼睛。

 

维克托反倒神情奇怪地看了他一眼，“我以为我们是恋人？”

 

“但你之前并没有——我也没有——”

 

“我是没说过喜欢，但这不是显而易见的吗？”维克托说，“我喜欢啊。”

 

“……噢。”

 

勇利突然陷入沉默，耳尖通红，过了一会儿，他才小小声地说，噢，这样啊。

 

“你以为我把你当什么了，炮友？一夜情？”

 

“差不多……不对，不是！呃，我们……”他的双颊正以肉眼可见的速度涨热。

 

然后，勇利又不说话了。

 

维克托不逼他。

 

他站起身，把带着褶皱的呢大衣拍平，然后往门的方向走。一如来时那般突然。他没带行李，手边只有一把灰黑色的伞，勇利跟在他后面，准备好道别。

 

“你没必要来找我的，你在美国还有比赛。”他说，声音并不快乐。

 

维克托轻哼一声，不多做回复。

 

房间门关上的时候，他听见背对着自己的勇利说，下次我也会去看你。于是他说，好啊；并没有打算制止。

 

他送他到电梯前，两个人肩靠着肩站，勇利低垂着头，没去看他。维克托知道勇利瞒着他很多事，比如为什么滑冰，为什么之前不找他，为什么很少和他发短信。勇利有自己的想法，他不愿说出的事，谁都不能撬开他的嘴。维克托了解并尊重他，他愿意等，乐意等，反正他已经等了十多年，也不差剩下这几十年。他悄悄抬起手，揉揉青年的黑发，嘴角勾起微笑。

 

其实也没什么重要的事，绕一大段路，就是想来看看你。

 

等电梯的时候，勇利想起什么，他对维克托说：“我忘了告诉你一件事。”

 

“什么事？”

 

他转过身，扯着维克托的领带往下拽，然后踮起脚，仰起脸，迎上俯下身子的对方，在唇角留下缱绻的痕迹。

 

“我也喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

没人知道他们突然变得亲密无间的原由，也没人知道他们在巴塞罗那决赛时住在一起。

 

勇利睡觉的时候蜷着身子，样子看上去十分平和，像他家的马卡钦，平时特别顽皮，一打起盹儿便特别安分。日本青年睡的很沉，通常是怎么叫也叫不醒的，维克托尝试过一两次后，便放弃挣扎了。他习惯早睡早起，勇利习惯晚睡晚起，这一点似乎成了他们之间的常识。最夸张的一次是，他出门慢跑了一阵子，回去后发现勇利才刚起床，被子没来得及叠，正眯着眼刷牙。

 

但维克托很享受对方没醒来时的短暂时光，他会俯下身吻那只毛茸茸小动物的额头，吻他的睫毛和发鬓，吻他的鼻尖和眼角。这天维克托逗小动物时，对方终于有了许些反应。小动物皱皱眉，手伸到脸上揉眼睛，然后阖着眼在床边摸索，直到他抓到那副半框眼镜，小心地戴上，才缓缓睁开双眼。正好撞进那双海蓝色眼眸时勇利没有那么吃惊。他的双手挽上维克托的脖颈，后者顺势垂下头，含着凉意的唇给他一个缠绵的舌吻。

 

“早安，维恰。”

 

“早安，马卡钦。”维克托对他说。

 

“马卡钦？”勇利说，眼里蹦着花火，环视一圈后，他歪着头问他，“马卡钦在哪？”

 

“她没来，我开玩笑的。”维克托噗嗤一声笑出来，“早上好，勇利。”

 

日本青年不吭声，手臂一横，把俄罗斯人拽进被窝里挠痒痒。起初他们抱在一团打闹，后来这场战争演变成枕头大战，等到他们真正回过神，时间已经跑到很远的地方了。勇利冲凉洗漱的时候维克托给他们做了咖啡，实话说他不喜欢咖啡粉，也很少喝用咖啡粉泡成的咖啡，而且他在圣彼得堡的公寓里有一台咖啡机，不需要用到咖啡粉。

 

可勇利偏偏喜欢这种用咖啡粉制成的咖啡。

 

“你知道，你可以喝茶，或者别的什么。”

 

“啊？”维克托说。

 

勇利坐在阳光里，指了指他那杯没喝过几口的咖啡。“你用不着迁就我。”

 

“……不，我喜欢喝的。”维克托拿起杯子抿一口，然后皱着眉放下，“我真的喜欢。”他又重复一遍。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为——”维克托思忖几秒，“嘛，就是很喜欢。”

 

勇利重重地唉一口气，身子凑上前，毫不留情地戳他的发旋。

 

“这是真的，”维克托瘪嘴，拿走勇利手里的杯子，放到一边，再将自己的手覆上去，暖和而舒服。“促使我们去喜欢或讨厌一件事的，往往是一刹那的喜怒哀乐，能列出原因的，反而不是真心所为，而是理智驱使。”他把勇利的手引到他的胸膛，然后往左移一点，让对方的指尖触及他那颗怦怦怦跳得乱七八糟的心脏。“你说，你为什么喜欢滑冰？”

 

勇利愣住了。他稍稍别过脸，头微微低着，刘海遮住他的眼，维克托看不见他的表情。

 

“我想，可能是因为，我喜欢你。”他慢慢说。

 

维克托确实没料到对方会如此直白。他小小声哇一下，红着脸把抵在胸前的那只手压得更用力，心跳声藏不住狂喜。

 

他继续问：“那么，你又为什么喜欢我？”

 

“唔……”勇利闭上眼沉思，片刻后他睁开眼，一本正经道，“我不喜欢你的地方倒是能说一大堆，你想听吗？”

 

“好啦，”维克托笑着松开他的手，张开双臂拥抱他，“至少我知道你喜欢我。”

 

“你太容易满足了。”

 

“是啊。”

 

“看来你需要更大的野心了。”勇利凑到他怀里，把头搭在他的肩膀上，跟着他一起小小地笑。

 

“嗯——”维克托晃着脑袋想了想，”我这里刚好有一个，有兴趣听听吗？”

 

他轻轻挑眉，“你有？”

 

“是的，我有。一个对我们而言都足够大的野心。”

 

维克托微微一笑，他揽住他的肩，眼睛闭着，像是他整个人沉在一个不会醒来的梦里，永远都是幸福快乐的。勇利躺在他的梦里，靠在他身边，红褐色的眼眸注视着他，亮亮的，闪闪的，倒映着满满的喜悦和不安，像是在他的海里寻找着什么，又好像什么都不找，只是专注地看他。

 

“你说说看。”

 

“好，”维克托轻快地说，“明后天的决赛结束之后，我们之间有一个人会赢得金牌……”

 

勇利侧耳听着，小心地吞咽一口。

 

“所以？”

 

 

04

 

 

“所以，我宣布，维克托·尼基福罗夫和胜生勇利正式结为夫夫。”

 

他们在长谷津的海边举行婚礼。是傍晚，天空飘着小雪，淅淅沥沥，纯白上镀了层玫瑰金，时而海鸥飞过，黑尾也变得柔和。来宾不多，稀稀疏疏遍布了一小块海滩，他们没对外公布，知情前来的，无不是旧友熟识。亲朋好友全权包办了婚礼策划，伴郎伴娘由夫夫两人的至交担当，于是他们在一小撮人的见证下，互道誓言交换戒指，深情对望然后热烈地拥吻。

 

披集和滑冰三姐妹拍了不少照片，但被优子（生气地），光虹和雷奥（不甘地）警告不能传上网。克里斯想邀请勇利跳钢管舞，但维克托手一横，头也不回地把丈夫拽走；于是他找尤里斗舞，结果被负责照看大小狗的小猫咪不知跑哪儿去了，他只能陪李承吉和奥塔别克喝闷酒。猝然窜进人群的小维跑在前头，马卡钦跑在后头，一大一小的棕色狗狗撞倒了交谈中的莎拉与米拉，她们手里的香槟飞溅而出，淡黄色的酒把无辜的米凯莱和米奇洒了一身，JJ搂着女友站在旁边笑他们傻；尤里追在狗屁股后面发脾气，谁知那两只狗一个接一个扑到主人身上，他更气了，就差没冲那对新婚夫夫吼：别再让我管你家狗。南也嚷嚷着想扑勇利君想扑勇利君，但被西郡捉住了衣领，他指了指抱着狗开怀大笑的两个人，说现在不行。

 

雪下得极大。

 

“嘿，”维克托把马卡钦推开，很怕自家狗狗舔到脸上的妆容后中毒身亡，“我们回去吧？”他用一只手轻轻拍去勇利头上的雪。

 

“为什么？”勇利不解，“我喜欢雪啊。”他放下怀里的小维，拉起丈夫的手，继续说，“我们可以跳华尔兹，我现在学会了。”他的脸因兴奋而泛红，就像他们第一次跳时候的那样。

 

“噢，勇利。”维克托大笑着抱住他。

 

“你看，我们还有很多事情可以做。”勇利窝在他的怀里掰手指头，“斗舞街舞钢管舞……呃，除了脱衣舞。”

 

“我只是怕你着凉。”

 

“我知道。”

 

勇利咧着嘴冲他傻笑，嘿嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，维克托以为他喝醉了，手抚上他的脸颊，小心翼翼地查看状况。他在勇利胡乱抓住他的手时皱了皱眉，没料到对方把他的无名指拖到唇前，在冰冷的戒指上遗下温暖的举动。然后维克托迷迷糊糊地想，不是他醉就是我醉了，于是叹一口气，手臂挽起丈夫的腰。

 

“愛してる（我爱你）。”维克托在他的耳边轻轻叹息。

 

“维恰！”勇利被他的鼻息逗得咯咯直笑。他搂住他的脖子，踮起脚轻吻他的耳垂，低声说，“я люблю тебя（我也爱你）。”

 

维克托把头埋在勇利的脖颈，浑身发抖，肩膀也跟着颤。勇利安静地，温柔地抚摸他的银发，指尖抖掉一下一下地那上面的点点雪花，他抱紧他，慢慢地亲吻他的发旋，然后嗅着初雪和海水的味道，让他把眼泪留在他的西装上。

 

“我爱你。”

 

维克托又说了一遍。

 

 

 

 

他们三十多岁的时候，手牵着手、肩并着肩与花滑舞台道别，没有人对此感到意外。

 

不必再为国际比赛耗费心思了，勇利便带着小维和几箱行李到圣彼得堡定居，他们花了几天时间了解楼市，逛了几趟家私店，又吵了几次要用什么颜色的家具，最后他们凑合着列出一大张购物清单，维克托把自己那间单人公寓卖了，用他们所有的积蓄换了一套沿海的房子。他们买了些日用品，打算和狗狗一起先住进去，装修的活儿他们可以慢慢整。他们的衣物，狗用品和杂七杂八的东西都被封在一大堆纸皮箱子里（维克托的表演服占了三分之二，勇利不让他丢掉）。尤里和波波维奇愿意帮他们搬行李，尤里的爷爷也说想帮忙，但他们拒绝了，所以他送了好几袋炸猪排皮罗什基作乔迁礼。

 

网上订的家具还没送到，他们便将就着把被单铺在地板上，抱着两只狗过夜。白天他们一起去冰场教小孩子滑冰，偶尔维克托会替身体不好的雅科夫指导新入行的花滑选手，勇利有空便会过去帮他的忙，但大多数时候小孩子会围着他，不让他找维克托。傻傻的俄罗斯人以为小屁孩们想欺负不会说俄语的丈夫，特别生气，后来才知道他们喜欢勇利胜过喜欢他自己，又特别伤心。于是心情特别不好的时候，他会把人从孩子圈里拉出来，无视丈夫脸上一头雾水的表情，俯下身强势而谨慎地亲吻对方。他才懒得管尤里见着后会不会红着脸骂他们教坏小孩。由于家里的厨房还没通天然气，到晚上他们通常在外面解决，然后找个风景宜人的地方带狗出去散步，又或者像青少年谈恋爱那样，打包点垃圾食品回去，两个岁数加起来过半百的人会黏在一起，捧着勇利的笔电在Netflix上找电视剧看。

 

周末，雅科夫让他们找个风凉的地方待着，就是别回去冰场。有时候他们会去尤里的公寓蹭饭，虽然那金发大儿童自己住，不会做饭只会叫外卖，但他们乐意，就是喜欢陪小猫咪吃披萨吃麦当劳，然后拉着他一起玩马里奥赛车。若是尤里放波恰赶他们走，他们就放马卡钦把波恰吓，再不行就把小维也放了……反正，他们就赖在那儿了，怎么轰也轰不走。再晚一点了，他们就去波波维奇做兼职的酒吧开派对，那里有根钢管，维克托只要把勇利灌得不省人事，他那一晚上就是愉快的不眠之夜了（但他很少这么做，酒吧里人太多了）。有时候米拉会加入他们，再有时候，他们会把尤里也带上，虽然他早已成年，但他们还是不给他喝酒，假装他还是一只不成熟的小猫。

 

装修公司花了几周的时间替他们把家具布置好，在那期间他们住在冰场里，狗狗被他们送到尤里的公寓（据那对夫夫所言，尤里家是优秀的宠物托管所）。他们真正住进新房子后，披集和克里斯会经常到圣彼得堡找他们，再加上尤里他们，一群人凑在一起玩UNO或者大富翁，煞是很惬意的。

 

然后某天晚上，他们玩真心话大冒险，维克托抽到真心话卡牌的时候随口说了句，想要个女儿。当时勇利盯着他，克里斯也盯着他，所有人都在盯着他，大气不敢喘。维克托显然没意识到自己说了什么惊天地泣鬼神的发言，他扭过头看着呆呆然的勇利，问勇利你想吗，语气可怜巴巴。尤里是第一个回过神的，他冷静地说，老头你给猪排饭点时间让他想；替所有还在一愣一愣的人解围。

 

几天后他们去了趟孤儿所，里面有个叫伊丽莎白的小女孩很喜欢维克托的头发，她被勇利抱起来的时候还嘿嘿笑着戳他的发旋。当时维克托听见勇利憋着笑说“我喜欢她”的时候，他是特别无辜的。接着他们又和她见了几次面，确认过她不会对狗过敏，而她也很喜欢他们之后，伊丽莎白便成了他们的女儿。他们自一开始就没打算把小女孩培养成花滑运动员，但他们在让女儿学什么兴趣班的时候争执了很久，后来还是远在长谷津的优子打了通长途电话把他们骂了一遍，初为人父的两个男人才开始学着怎样养个女儿。

 

女孩儿长大一点了，也会跑去帮他们做饭，或者带马卡钦和小维出门买菜，三个人加两只狗会挤在小小的厨房里讨论今晚吃点什么。有时候她会跟着他们去冰场玩，米拉喜欢她，尤里不讨厌她，所有人都欢迎她，他们很高兴。她上小学的时候，他们发现她在音乐方面的天赋，便把她送去拉小提琴。这一学便是十几年，一眨眼她已经考上了巴黎的大学，准备毕业了。

 

两个五十多岁的老人出发去女儿的毕业典礼前，把剩下几张马卡钦和小维的合照捎上，给女儿留念。她没能赶上他们的葬礼。马卡钦是在熟睡中离开他们的，她走后两年小维也跟着离开，在那之后他们没再养狗，只是偶尔去海边喂喂海鸥，在呜呜然的空气里发发愁。女儿在机场接他们，她的银发及腰长，正像年轻时代的维克托，勇利提起此事时他和维克托互看一眼，彼此笑出声来，女孩儿不了解他们的过往，却能理解他们的快乐，便跟着他们笑，手紧紧地抱住两位父亲。毕业典礼当天，他们像所有的父母那样，手握着手，紧张而认真地注视台上的孩子，回忆她的年岁和光阴，成长和跌倒，欢笑和泪水。那一刻，他们笑了，也哭了。

 

 

 

 

维克托刚满七十岁那年，事情忘得特别多，四肢关节灵敏不再，勇利带他去圣彼得堡最好的医院做全身检查。

 

医生说他患有家族性阿兹海默症，剩余的时间不多了，最好先住院治疗，后来对方还说了点什么，勇利没仔细听。透着水雾弥漫的玻璃窗，外面是鼓噪的风，浪花晶莹的雪，冰雹在窗上敲打节奏，阳台上的盆栽被吹倒几盆。雪不停地下，在空中滑过一道道无形的痕迹。

 

他溃不成军。

 

医者不知何时停止说话，递来几张纸巾，他颤抖着接下，攥紧在手里。泪水在脸上滑过无形的痕迹，他没有擦。

 

这一天终于来了。

 

勇利从医院回到家已经是深夜了，整理好换洗用的衣物，让躺在床上迷迷糊糊的维克托先睡，再给女儿打个电话，安慰她别担心。第二天他送维克托去医院，窗外是白皑皑的一片，他开着车，余光瞥到维克托，对方看着窗外。勇利看不见他的表情，也不知他在看些什么，或者想些什么。维克托从副驾驶座里出来时候摇晃了一下，勇利赶紧下车，快步走过去接住他，并替他关上车门。维克托想从后备箱拿行李，他不答允，让对方先拿着灰黑色的伞站在一旁等他。

 

维克托被护士带进病房的时候，他站在门外和主治医生聊了几句。对方同意勇利把自己安顿在那白色的小房间里。他走进去，维克托已经换好病号服，正在等他。他坐在那里，周围是白色的床单白色的墙，白色的灯和白色的雪，而他银白的发色和苍白的皮肤，让他巧妙地融进无生命的迹象里，仿佛呼吸是不切实际。

 

“所以我的余生都要被困在这里了，是吗？”

 

“差不多，不过我会留在这里陪你。”勇利走到他的身旁，坐下，手轻轻抚着维克托手背上的皱纹，“你觉得见到我也是种煎熬的话，那我就回去。”

 

“不，你肯定不会走的。”

 

“哦？”

 

“毕竟你那么爱我。”

 

勇利故作轻松地说：“你确定？”

 

“当然啦，关于你的事情我都知道。”

 

然后勇利低下头，把维克托的手捧到膝盖上，小心摸着那只戴着戒指的无名指，五官温柔。他们没再说话，维克托把视线移到小窗上，一只手在玻璃的白雾上写写画画。良久，他转过头，正好勇利也抬起头看他，他们相视而笑。然后勇利别开目光，但维克托还在盯着他，他就这么看着，仿佛再也回不过神。

 

“陪我跳支华尔兹？”维克托说。

 

“维恰，你跳不动了。”

 

“那你跳给我看吧。”

 

多年过去了，海蓝色的眼眸里依旧亮着光，明明灭灭。

 

勇利拗不过他，也不想和他拗。慢慢站起身子，他退后几步，双手虚空，仿佛搭着谁的肩，握着谁的手。维克托轻轻哼，手一抖一抖，为他打拍子。那是一曲无声的华尔兹，没有伴奏，有的只是两个时隔多年依然相爱的老人。他前进，后退，滑步，时而转一个圈，时而后仰一下。他的腿脚已经不如年轻时候的那般灵活，他跳得很丑，也完全合不上拍子，步子时不时还卡一下，像是怕踩到谁的脚。

 

但他跳得那么认真。

 

短短几分钟，却似一个世纪。

 

维克托的手指悄悄地拭着眼角。

 

停下来的时候勇利喘着气，他重新坐回维克托身旁，抬起头，视线越过驮着背的维克托的背后，恰好看见窗户玻璃上的字，维克托的字。

 

“я люблю тебя（我爱你）。”勇利轻轻念完，浅浅地勾起唇角。“我会永远爱你。”他重新说。

 

维克托点头，“我埋在雪里的秘密都被你发现了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你当时还小。”维克托答非所问，“我以为自己藏得很好，但还是被你挖出来了。”

 

“……”

 

“勇利，我也永远爱你。”

 

他侧耳听着，沉默着，用自己的手裹起那双温暖不再的，粗糙的手，就像他小时候做过的那样。他渴望能再次温暖对方。

 

维克托看着他，过了一会儿，才说：“我真的不想忘记你。”

 

“你不会忘记我的。”

 

“我好怕。”他缓缓地说，“我以为我不怕的，但是，勇利，我真的好怕。”

 

“维恰，”勇利握起他颤巍巍的手，头微微低下，亲吻他手背上的斑纹，“如果——我是说，这是一个假设。相信我，你肯定不会忘记的——如果你忘了，我就讲给你听，好吗？”

 

“每天都讲？”

 

“每天都讲。”勇利轻轻抱住他的肩，对方灰白色的发梢扫过他的脸颊，痒痒的，“再说了，害怕说明你这辈子过得很幸福。”

 

“对。”维克托说，“我很幸福。”

 

“听你这么说我很荣幸。”

 

“勇利，”维克托的头埋在他的肩窝里笑，手挽住他的腰，把他抱得很紧，“我希望你过得也很幸福。”

 

“你不是说，关于我的事情你都知道吗？”

 

“……好吧，可能不是全部都知道。”

 

勇利终于笑了。他笑得释然，笑得浑身颤抖，维克托揉他那黑白相间的头发，亲吻他眼角边的褶皱，然后，他还尝到一点点混在生理盐水里的，雪的清香。

 

“有你在，我当然很幸福。”勇利说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05

 

 

“他来了很多次？”

 

“对啊，六年了，他每天都来。”

 

“……”

 

 

他俯在床边、头埋在臂弯里小盹的时候，迷迷糊糊听到有说话声。然后，有一只手轻轻撩开他的黑发，发丝顺着拇指的动作弯过耳背……他动了动脑袋，温暖的触感便消失殆尽。

 

“醒了（Awake）？”有人问他。

 

“嗯……”他睡眼惺忪地应道。

 

勇利在黑暗中醒来，他抬起头，揉着眼张望一圈。病房的门半掩着，苍白色的走廊灯从外面透进来，跟着光一起溜进来的还有护士们的窃窃私语。

 

 

“真痴情啊。是丈夫？”

 

“不，病人是他的教练。”

 

“……”

 

 

缓缓坐直身子，他拿起放在一旁的眼镜，戴好。在为数不多的亮光里，他看见侧身躺在床上的维克托向他微笑。看来对方心情不错，大抵是不会突然冲他发火或者突然哭出来了。勇利想。

 

他放在口袋里的手机震了一下，他拿出来，看见很久以前设定好的日程表忽然弹出一条星标信息。他没理会，只是匆匆瞥一眼时间。

 

深夜零点过一分钟。

 

他把手机塞回口袋后，维克托突然支吾出一个词：“白色的（White）。”

 

“什么？”

 

勇利没听懂，便顺着他的目光看，试图理解他的意思。视线所及之处是勇利背后的那扇小小的窗，窗子外面是白蒙蒙的一片，他眯着眼看，隐约还能看见随风飘散的细雪。

 

“那是雪。”勇利告诉他。

 

“雪（Snow）？”

 

他说的时候，鼻音黏在一起，发音极其不标准，但勇利听懂了。

 

“是啊，”勇利转回头看他，“你想出去看看吗？”

 

维克托轻哼一声，海蓝色的眼眸闪亮亮，一如当年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他站起身子，弯下腰帮躺着的维克托坐起来，他伸出手臂挽起对方腰的那刻，有些不安的发现那儿又小了一圈。他越来越瘦了。勇利在帮维克托穿衣服的时候想。他把对方的毛衣和羽绒服抱到床上，一件又一件耐心地帮他穿好。他很幸运，今天的维克托很顺从地让他把手套进毛衣袖口，也乖乖穿上了平时很讨厌穿的袜子，或许勇利今天可以多讲一个故事给他听，听话的人值得应有的奖励。

 

帮维克托穿衣服是很麻烦的事情，虽说对方这两年开始不挑衣服穿了，但有时也会不愿意穿衣服，嘴边发出咿咿呀呀的怪声。要说服他穿衣服也很难，因为他会哭会闹会发脾气，比一个三岁的小孩还要难哄。

 

现在的维克托也很容易感到疲惫。眼下，勇利还没帮他裤子换上，他便开始喘气了，呼哧呼哧，呼哧呼哧，勇利放慢手中的动作，让他休息一下。

 

维克托的呼吸声没能盖过病房外交谈声。

 

 

“你说那个病人三十岁就患阿兹海默症了？”

 

“是啊，家族遗传病。”

 

“年纪轻轻的，唉。”

 

“真的可惜。他之前是个运动员，还拿过世界五连冠呢。”

 

“……”

 

 

他花了差不多半个小时帮维克托换好外出的衣物，又花了十多分钟把对方搬到轮椅上，确保过维克托不会着凉之后，勇利问他要不要去洗手间。于是他们去一趟洗手间，真正准备好出去的时候已经是凌晨一点多钟了。

 

站在外面的两名巡查护士见他们从病房出来，倏然一愣，神情僵硬不自然。勇利推着轮椅向她们颔首微笑。他和维克托等升降梯，徘徊在不远处的护士们仍然悄声地叽叽喳喳。

 

 

“你看，他们戴着戒指。”

 

“我知道。听说他们订婚了。”

 

“嘘——你小点声说——”

 

“……”

 

 

电梯到了，他推着轮椅进去后，迅速按上关门键。电梯慢慢启动，她们的谈论声音渐行渐远。

 

长谷津医院的电梯是几个月前才保修过的，勇利站在里面，倏然很怀念他几年前来医院时听到的轰隆轰隆的电梯声。即便他一点儿也不喜欢医院。

 

 

 

 

他们从医院出来，勇利戴上风衣外套的帽子，然后把手边的灰黑色雨伞“嘭——”一声打开，撑在维克托的头上。风很大，他一手推着轮椅，一手抓稳雨伞柄，时不时还要留意有没有雪吹进伞里，维克托会着凉。从医院走去他们平时去的海滩需要一段不少的时间。勇利通常是开家里的货车带维克托去海边，但他这天没开车，他便推着他，慢慢走着去。

 

雪在伞外飘，维克托想伸手捉住，可手臂没听他使唤，那些莹白色的小东西只是越过他的肩膀，或者停落在他的头上。勇利见他咿咿呀呀地叫，便停下脚步，蹲下身子，帮他把身上的雪拍去，然后揉揉他银灰色的头发，细碎的雪从上面落下，掉到维克托的手里。他不再乱叫了。

 

“你还记得我睡着之前给你讲的故事吗？”

 

勇利半蹲着，视线与维克托平齐，小心翼翼地看着他。

 

“不记得（No）。”维克托吐出一个模糊的音节。

 

“好吧，”勇利耸耸肩，“那我现在再给你讲一个，你要试着记住。”

 

对方合着嘴，很用力地嗯一声。

 

“这次你想听一个什么故事？”

 

对方皱着眉看他，没有回答。

 

“故事。”勇利重复道，这一次他说的很慢，“故事。”他又说了一次。

 

只要维克托想，勇利可以蹲在这里，说上千上万次，直到他重新想起这个单词的意思。他希望维克托还能记住多一点事情，比如他过去的回忆，他现在的生活，又比如他口中的故事。可他只会忘记得越来越多。

 

过了许久，维克托终于有了反应，他哼哼说：“你（You）。”勇利看着他，悄悄握住他的手，等待着。过了一会儿，他又哼出一个音节黏糊的词：“快乐（Happy）。”

 

维克托不再说了，他也看着勇利，眼眸里含着笑。

 

“哎——又是这个？维恰，你只会让我说这个。”他的拇指温柔地摩挲着维克托无名指上的对戒，头微微低垂，厚重的黑色刘海遮住他眼。他的声音里带着颤抖的笑，“我已经说了六年啦，换一个吧。”

 

维克托又胡乱地咿咿呀呀一阵。

 

“好啦，维恰，我再讲一次，你别又忘了。”勇利知道他准备又要生气了，便没再多说，他站起身，拍拍帽子上的积雪。

 

他们在雪中继续前行，然后，他开始给维克托讲故事。

 

 

 

也许他们会在很早的时候为彼此倾心，可能是维克托来长谷津，或者他去圣彼得堡，反正结果如何，他都会领着他走进花样滑冰的世界；也许小维没有去世，他会在当年的比赛上正常发挥，如果他能自信一点，不用酒精助力他也敢去找维克托聊天；也许他们会在一起跳华尔兹，跳一整晚，维克托会教他跳，即便他总是踩到他的脚；他们不会成为感情暧昧的师徒，却会早一点互通心意；他们会在比赛期间，讨论地下约会的时间和地点，他们可能还会长途跋涉，千里迢迢只为见上对方一面。

 

也许他们会住在一起，每天清晨在彼此的亲吻中苏醒，每天夜晚在温暖的拥抱中睡去；他们会结婚，带着两只狗，在圣彼得堡买一栋靠海的小别墅，周末和朋友一起开通宵派对；他们会为生计奔波，为琐碎争吵，为感情欢笑和落泪；也许他们还会领养一个女儿，让她成为花滑选手，或者让她走自己想走的路，他们会看着她在跌倒中一步一步迈向成功；也许他会牵着维克托的手，和他一起慢慢老去，又也许他只能松开他年轻的手，让什么都记不得的他在自己的怀中离开。

 

一个一成不变的老故事，他讲了六年，仿佛这是他的另一个人生；他还能讲很久，还能讲很多次，他还能数遍一切他们曾经可能拥有的事物，而不是像现在这样，向维克托叹息和后悔过去的不坦率。勇利还想给维克托讲故事，讲他想听的故事，讲他们都能获得快乐的故事；多一天是一天，最好是一辈子。他希望维克托能幸福。

 

勇利讲完的时候，他们刚好走到海边。

 

 

 

 

沙与雪散乱成一堆，细细密密，分不清到底白是白，黄是黄。

 

勇利把轮椅推到海滩上，找了一个雪堆较少的地方落脚，让维克托坐着的时候没那么冷。他站在维克托旁边，和他一起看雪花以同样的加速度从天空坠落，看它们在风中无规则地摇摆，看它们一头扎进无尽头的海，消失得无影无踪。

 

“你知道吗，我能列出一大堆我不喜欢你的地方。”他掰着手指，自顾自地说，“擅自闯入我的人生，又打算擅自跑掉，不负责任还健忘，固执而且任性……”他忽然又笑起来，“可我偏偏那么爱你。”

 

维克托只是看着海平面，海风呼啸着卷起他们的衣角，海浪不断拍打着沙滩和雪。他很安静。

 

勇利瞥一眼坐着的人，轻轻把手中的雨伞搭到对方肩上，确保风不会把伞吹跑后，他脱下鞋袜和外套，赤着脚避开冰凉的雪花和贝壳。他站到维克托的视线范围内，面对着他，在雪中冲他喊：“维恰，看着我。”他展开双臂，在空中挥了挥手。

 

对方的眼神寻寻觅觅，没在看他。于是他走近一点，再喊一次，如是这般一次复一次，直到那双海蓝色的眼眸终于对上他自己的，勇利才安心把眼镜摘下，塞进裤袋里。他闭上眼，然后，慢慢地伸起双手，划开脚步。

 

他在雪中跳舞。

 

曾经他用这支舞蹈吸引一个教练，现在他用这支舞蹈挽留一个恋人。他的身子剧烈地颤抖，动作因寒冷显得僵硬又笨拙，可整个人看上去，却是无比的美好。寒风凌冽而刺骨，他在风雪中滑步，起跳，然后旋转，在黄白色的海中谱写一曲悲哀婉转的恋歌：关于维克托，关于他自己，关于他们的羁绊和爱。

 

假如今天过后，维克托还能活多一岁，还能活多几十年，他们的未来必然会如他想象中的那般发展并结束……但是，但是但是但是，一切都没有发生。或许他们的命运从写在星运里的那刻开始便是错的，又或许，他此刻能做到的，只是用舞蹈的感情向维克托传达，伴我身旁，不要离开。

 

漫天大雪下，维克托看得专注，湛蓝色的海里倒映着翩翩起舞的日本青年。

 

勇利停下来了。然后，维克托听见他的恋人站在沙上雪下海旁边，轻轻的叹息。

 

“生日快乐，维恰。”

 

对方仰着头，冲他笑，晶莹的雪落进他的眼中，波澜不惊倏然泛起点点星光，那一刹，维克托却红了眼眶。

 

勇利走到他面前，攥着他的手，手指冰凉，可维克托觉得很温暖。他们四目交接之时，他的视线再也离不开他。

 

“不论我们将来如何，你会不会忘记我，我都希望你能记住，”勇利说，“我不会离开你。”

 

他的手无法动弹，只是轻轻地颤。勇利俯下身，搂着他的肩膀，亲吻他的脸颊的泪痕，品尝雪混在咸里的味道。

 

这六年来，维克托忘记了许多事，可那瞬间他竟听懂了勇利的话。他想回应他，他知道如何回应他，然而，他开口只能吐出一个含着L的模糊的音节。他发现自己再也说不出一句完整的话。

 

勇利却因此向他微笑。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

他说。

 

哪怕死亡将我们分离，我也不会停止爱你。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 发一点牢骚。
> 
> 可能是之前一直混冷圈的原因吧，我不太习惯疯狂撒糖的官方，一直想写他们的虐……我向来是撒糖派的人，这次是真下苦心发刀子了，不知道各位看官觉得怎样 ;w;
> 
> 这篇文的真实维克托患上的是早发型阿兹海默症(Early-onset Alzheimer's Disease)，故事中的维克托患有的则是晚发型阿兹海默症（通常在60岁之后发病），两者都被我设定为家族遗传病，由于官方从未提到过他的背景和家境，我就擅自利用了这个灰色地带。原著里的维克托容易忘事（假设不是他粗心大意），在五连冠后退役（假设是他的身体跟不上），脱发（老年化的征兆，其实不怎么关事哈哈哈），又好似他是真的患有阿兹海默症的。
> 
> 哎，挺对不起他的，好好的大喜日子写这种文送给他，明明我很想宠他的……维啊，你把我揍死也好杀了也好，只要你和你勇还是开心的，就一切安好。


End file.
